


Matching Sweatshirt

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, eccentric mrs kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Jibeom's mom gives them a matching shirt and Joochan has a conflicted feeling about it.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Matching Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2  
> Prompt #1 - Jibeom's mom gives Jibeom and Joochan very cheesy, matching shirts/sweaters/scarfs. Joochan does their very best to pretend that they love it.

Jibeom’s mother hardly expresses or says anything, until she does. Just like her son is, when she does something it gives you this urge to _react._

Joochan stares in pure horror at the pair of clothes when they receive it in their apartment. Three days ago, Mrs Kim has informed them that she will send _something_ (with a pitching excited squeal over the phone) or in her term, a special gift from her trip to Paris. 

Yet, never in his right mind, Joochan will imagine _this_ to be their present _._

“Does it have the correct address?” he breaks the silence. 

Jibeom, on his side and as shocked as he is, simply looks at the address on the ripped package. 

“Yes.” He affirms between gritted teeth. 

Joochan once again glances at that sweatshirt, a pair in flamboyant colours, laying _innocently_ (clearly, it has no idea of the terrors bestowed with its arrival) on their bed. Beside the object being questioned, a letter of three pages long resides. It’s a _very_ expressive and affectionate also savage and on point from no other than Mrs Kim or in more endearing days, his mother-in-law. 

The summary of her letter is as such: she loves them both so much and wish to have them to visit Busan on this holiday while _wearing_ the couple-shirt she bought so she could take the cutest most perfect family picture with her beloved boys and boast it to her group (yes, the super-elite community of _modern_ madame) about how handsome and adorable and lovely her boys are. 

If Joochan didn’t know any better of how eccentric Jibeom’s mom could be, he’ll be feeling absolutely insulted. But, it’s his mother-in-law and that just the way she is. 

He ponders a lot about this invitation, already three hours now for the TMI. Jibeom already walks back and forth to bedroom-somewhere-bathroom-bedroom-somewhere and now back to their bedroom again, Joochan didn’t put much attention there. The _objects_ before his eyes need most of his attention.

After all, if he decides to not show up, Mrs Kim will definitely put a fist and confide to his mom, then he’ll get the _talk_ (he can already hear _you ungrateful brat!_ on the back of his head). Second option, if he does show up and leaves that _clothe_ , the first scenario _still_ will happen because Mrs Kim probably goes _do you hate me now?_ plus the tears. Scratch that, he doesn’t have the heart to watch her tearing. Yet, if he shows up and wears the shirt- Joochan shivers at that thought alone.

Is there no better choice?

“It’s not that weird….” He glances up when Jibeom seems to read his agonized mind. 

The other already takes his shirt off to change into the light peach one.

Written big on that piece of _theoretically_ clothing item, **I’m the handsome for my cutie** , sparkled with glitter and heart shape on every angle.

Jibeom stares at his reflection in the mirror, then at him. 

They stare for a long five seconds. 

Jibeom wordlessly takes off that shirt and wears his plain stripe tee back without uttering a single word. 

Methodically they put that garments back into the box and contemplate to return the package.

.

.

.

In conclusion, they burn the shirt – or he hopes they did. Yet, here he is, in Kim household, sitting next to his beautiful and charming mother-in-law whose smile rivals the bright of the sun. 

Good looking does run deep in this family. Joochan feels like a background nobody around them. 

“Do you like the shirt?? I pick it myself after going to ten? I think it’s twelve shops. There are so many clothing shops in Paris.”

Also, the terrible sense of fashion likely runs as deep. It’s good that God is actually going fair in creating His creatures.

Joochan puts on his best smile. “Yes, I like it so much Mom, thank you.” Muting his inner-self aside is easy since he’s currently died inside from embarrassment. 

**I'm the cutie for my handsome** , his shirt said. Oh yes, he _likes_ it so damn much.

“Glad that you do, my boy! Look at you both, it fits so well.” She winks, playful and excited. Joochan is torn between buried himself under the ground or request Jibeom to find a new mom. 

Mrs Kim advances, she walks to Joochan’s side and hugs him from behind. “Here’s my cutie son and this one,” she ruffles Jibeom’s hair lightly with an ultimately bright smile. “my handsome son. You boys are just perfect.” 

Her smile is so sincere that Joochan didn’t have the heart to second guess her intention. Joochan response with a choked laugh. 

He, on their way to Busan, was deadass starting to conspire that Mrs Kim _maybe_ in truth hates him and didn’t accept him yet in the family (just like those dramas he watches late at night). However, which evil mother-in-law would intentionally prepare five types of chicken dishes just for his son-in-law since it’s his favourite? 

None. 

Joochan gives himself the encouragement, _this will be over after we’re taking a photo together,_ and promises to amend those corrupt thoughts about his mother-in-law later by praying to God for giving her more fashion sense so she will be superior to the other Kims. 

For now, he’ll do his best to bear it in, also he’s not alone in _this_ misery. Jibeom beside him, wearing the matching shirt, look completely empty. 

Apparently, the hypnotize he did in front of the mirror this morning didn’t work. 

“It’s like chef’s kiss on both of you!” and mwah, she gives a light kiss to the air ala Gordon Ramsey.

Joochan agrees. Yeah, they both look totally _marvellous_.

Luckily, the food is enough distraction for the rest of the day, it’s super delicious. It keeps his stomach busy and puts his brain on mute. 

Between their meal and chat, Mrs Kim takes a photo of them and Joochan thinks, wow mission accomplished! 

Now, Mrs Kim is Mom (with love emoji) again. He already plans to change into something more comfortable and positively more _reasonable_.

Yet, before Joochan can execute his plan, near the afternoon she requests to go with them to the beach. Yes, still with the couple uniform. 

“Thank you, Mom. But I think we’ll have today for rest?” 

If it’s under normal circumstance, he’ll argue with Jibeom (Where else they can enjoy the beach?). Today, it’s a _special_ circumstance. 

He wants to pull a thumb up to his lover, reward him with a hard smooch and shed a tear for his bravery to refuse his mother’s offer. 

“Aish you lazy, how about Joochan? Don’t you wanna go?” 

Joochan, being questioned, gets himself stutter. He suddenly meets a pair of hopeful doe eyes. Seriously who has the heart to fail her expectation? 

“Uhm, I think I’ll agree with Jibeom, mom. Maybe other options than the beach?” He tries to sound compromising. At least, it gives them some times to feel relieve right?

“Alright! Let’s have a mini-tour with the car!”

Right at that moment, Joochan regrets his decision because the next thing he knows they’re being ushered to the car (still with _that_ shirt) and Mrs Kim (yes, it’s Mrs Kim again) insists to go around the town for food tasting and _shopping_. Joochan is gone for good. 

He should just answer that he has constipation.

They get some family photos near the McD mascot, Mr Clown, where Joochan stares long with slightly teary eyes at the statue. Mrs Kim takes that as Joochan wants to have McD’s merchandise but is too old for that. It takes a lengthy explanation from Jibeom to convince his mom that Joochan simply too emotional since he’s been looking forward to meeting her and that he’s now so _happy_ to spend time with her.

She’s so touched and they go straight back home after that. 

Jibeom never tells her that Joochan is teary because he _envies_ the mascot’s shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah xD thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
